Did You Know That We're An OTP?
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Jack Pine has become famous for playing the role, Jack Frost in the movie, Rise of the Guardians. While Elsa Menzel gained the world's attention through the role as Elsa the Ice Queen from the movie, Frozen. During a talk show, they discover that they're also a famous couple;a OTP on a site known as Fanfiction. They read the stories individually. Will the stories become reality? AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello. I'm Itachi Black; shortened to IB. Nice to meet you. To my readers from 'Are You My Other Half?', a different Jelsa fanfiction, this fanfiction is not part of the trilogy. This story plot has been clawing my brain for the last few months and I have been trying to put it off longer, but I can no longer wait. I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfiction: Did You Know That We're An OTP? **

* * *

A small microphone was clipped between the solid, navy blue suit and the glossy, silver vest. Fingers were running through white hair for a quick management.

Outside he could hear the film playing and the audiences clapping their hands furiously. The voice definitely belonged to the character Bunnymund, who said, "Okay, nobody panic."

Jack avidly remembered the line that followed afterwards: _But that's a, um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds DO to rabbits?_

Jack asked, "So, do I look okay?"

His manager said, " You look absolutely great, Jack. You know what to do?"

Jack chuckled as his manager constantly dusted any specks of dust off of his outfit. Then he could audibly hear the host of the show, Marley, announce, "We have a single, favourite, winter Guardian of Fun on our show tonight! Please give a warm welcome to Jack Pine, who played Jack Frost from The Rise of the Guardian!"

He flashed a confident smile at his manager before lightly jogging out where the fans could see him. Music buzzed and rang throughout the room, but the audience produced much louder noises. Jack playfully waved his hands at the audience and danced along to the center of the stage where Marley hugged him a warm welcome.

Marley enthusiastically said, "It's great to see you!"

Jack laughed as the audience continued to scream and squeal. He and the host waited for the audience to calm down.

When they finally settled down, Marley said, "Congratulations on your success with the movie, The Rise of the Guardians! You must have been so busy lately, but what in God's name are you wearing?! You look like the formal style of Jack Frost!"

Jack laughed nervously and said, "Well, you said that you wanted an interview about the movie and well, I played Jack Frost so I wanted to keep the winter theme. So I ended up wearing a blue suit, a silver vest, a white dress shirt, and black dress pants."

Marley asked, "So you thought of Jack Frost when you were choosing your outfit."

A frown appeared on Jack's face and he stammered, "Well kind of...because I swear Jack Frost would hate this outfit so much. He loves fun and relaxing things and this kind of outfit is far too stiff and formal for him. Knowing his personality, he just might prefer being nude than wear what I'm wearing."

The female audiences clapped their hands and screamed at the idea.

Jack continued, "I only tried to keep the winter theme going."

Marley joked, "Well, I think more than half of the audiences tonight would agree with Jack Frost's attire." Once more there were whistles coming from the audience sector.

He laughed shyly and nearly blushed at the comment. Marley continued the conversation flowing, "But it is quite amusing to know that your first name is the same as your characters!"

Jack interrupted, "Yeah, that made the things on set quite confusing because the director would shout, "JACK! JACK!" But then I'm not sure if I should keep character as _Jack_ Frost or if I should talk to the man as myself."

Marley and the audiences laughed while Jack remembered the days when he was filming for the movie.

Marley commented, "But you aren't the only actor who had to keep their first names for a film. I have a very good feeling that she can relate to you in many ways."

"Oh, it's a she?" Jack said.

Marley stood up and said, "Please welcome our surprise guest, Elsa Menzel!"

Surprised, Jack also rose from his seat and watched the gorgeous actress, Elsa Menzel come walking down to the stage on her high heels. She had become legendary with the film, Frozen. Marley didn't hesitate to hug the actress, but Jack only shook hands with her. She smiled brilliantly for the fans and said, "Nice to meet you. It's my first time here!"

Marley smirked, "It looked like both of our wintery actors decided to keep synched to their characters! I mean isn't that the dress you wore for the scene when you sang, 'Let it Go?'."

Elsa continued to smile and replied, "Yes, it is. I really love the design so I do wear this outfit someday."

Marley joked, "You two need to stop being workaholics!"

Jack scratched his head as a reply while Elsa giggled. Marley said, "But do tell us, what was the top 3 things that you found most difficult while filming your individual movies."

Jack politely asked, "Would you like to start?"

Elsa said, "No, please go ahead, because I got too many to choose from!"

Everyone laughed and wondered what she would say later. Jack rubbed his stubble and remembered one of the major problems. He stated, "Keeping that youthful look. I had to shave every week or so, because they didn't want any facial hair for Jack Frost! If you're a guy, you'd understand how annoying it can be to shave every time a small hair pops up."

Marley agreed, "I unfortunately understand that pain."

Jack remembered, "Another one is when I had to 'fly'. I'd be buckled onto wires and harnesses and I can definitely say it's not a comfortable down between the crotches when you were born a male."

Elsa laughed at his problem and Elsa chipped, "Yes, I fortunately didn't have to fly."

Jack laughed back and said, "Yeah, you're lucky."

Pensively, he recalled another issue, "It would be the hair."

Elsa nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I wanted to point out on that. Your hair is still white although the movie is over."

Jack replied, "They wanted me to wear a wig throughout the movie, but I can't stand wearing wigs. Plus when we did try using a wig, they couldn't give Jack Frost that edgy, messy hair. So we decided to bleach my hair, but it was hard since they didn't want to damage my hair either."

Elsa smiled and said, "Well, it looks really well on you."

Jack grinned, "Thank you."

Marley asked, "So what were your top three issues?"

Elsa said, "I played Elsa who was a princess at the start of the movie and progressed as a queen. So I had to keep wearing heels, but because I was an Ice Queen, I was constantly on snow and ice. Especially when I had to run, I nearly slipped actually, no, I fell countless times. I'm quite apologetic to the producers because there were so many cuts due to the fact that I would fall."

Everyone chuckled at the new aspect of acting. She continued, "Secondly, the costumes were quite thin. Fortunately the actress who played Anna, the younger sister of Elsa, got to wear thick, winter clothes during the scenes. However, my character was never bothered by the cold so I was always wearing thin clothing! The cold does bother me!"

Jack laughed loudly as she looked extremely exasperated, but at the same time, he felt bad that she had to go through the difficulty.

Elsa finally concluded, "That scene when I had to run across the lake was also terrifying. We could never measure how thick the ice have gotten and the temperature during the days we filmed were quite inconstant. Therefore, it would freeze momentarily during the evening and throughout the night. However, in the morning and afternoon, it would return to being a fluid. Despite the danger, I did have to run across the frozen lake, but I was always afraid that the ice would fall beneath me..."

The room was filled with silence and admiration. Jack was awed to find such a young woman filled with pride for her occuptation and her work. There were many actors and actresses full of arrogance and talent, but they lacked pride in their works.

Jack smiled at the woman who sat across of him. Marley said, "That's amazing."

Jack said, "You are full of inspiration, Elsa."

Elsa smiled gently and answered, "Thank you."

Marley clapped his hands along with the audience. Then he said, "No wonder you two are seen as the OTP."

Jack raised his brows and said, "Excuse me?"

Elsa looked equally confused by the jargon and she asked, "What's an OTP?"

Marley grinned impishly and said, "It's a term that got you two together here tonight. It's a terminology that stands for 'one, true pair'. It's used among the fanfiction writers."

Elsa repeated, "Fanfiction?"

Jack said, "I think I heard about fanfiction. They are stories written by fans and they write unique stories."

Elsa exclaimed, "You mean, plots that don't follow the movie?"

Jack shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

Marley shouted, "Well you two are known as the most popular, winter couple throughout the internet."

Jack crossed his legs and waited to hear more about this 'fanfiction.'

A man brought a pile of printed paper to Marley and Marley started reading, "This is a small section from the story called Cold Rivalry by WickedgreenPhantom: "Jack groaned, reaching over as he silenced the alarm. Behind him, he felt Elsa stir, blinking slowly as she opened her eyes, stifling a yawn. Her eyes widening as she caught sight of their clothes which had been discarded on the floor."

Jack's eyes widened while Elsa's cheeks reddened as she realized what was happened between them. Jack quickly looked away from Elsa.

Marley smirked and said, "There's much more like, "Are You My Other Half?" by ItachiBlack."

Elsa pled, "Please don't continue."

Marley added, "I think all of the audience members are interesting in your relationship statuses. Why don't you go first, Jack?"

Jack smiled at the fans and said, "Single."

The ladies howled and Jack laughed at their reactions. Marley asked, "What's your type Jack?"

Jack said, "Well, I prefer blonds, but more than her looks. I like woman who are confident, intelligent, fun, and humorous."

Marley asked, "What about you, Elsa?"

Elsa said, "I like brunettes; so dark hairs. I like men who are adventurous, funny, active, and very sweet."

Marley concluded, "Thank you for your time tonight on the show. It was great having you both here!"

The music began to play again and Jack and Elsa waved goodbye to the guests. They escaped behind the stage.

Elsa said, "What a night."

Jack nodded, "You were great tonight and it was a pleasure to meet you."

Elsa smiled and said, "Same goes to you. To be honest, I'm your fan as well."

Jack said, "That's flattering. Maybe we can meet up when we get the chance. Can I get your number?"

Elsa carefully scribbled her cell number onto a piece of paper and Jack offered his number to her. Jack grinned for some reason and he was taken away by his manager. He changed into a comfortable outfit and walked out to the back where the car was parked.

Inside the car, Jack stared at the number with a smile smeared on his face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! :) Can't wait to hear what you think. Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmm, I'm finding something wrong with this fanfiction because I can't read any of the reviews...except on my email. It's quite frustrating. Anyhow, I'm glad that your eyes caught my story. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy the second chapter! **

* * *

Jack rummaged his fingers through his thick mass of hair. His relatives were to arrive any minute soon, but he had something else that weighed more concern in his mind.

He wondered out loud, "What is such a good idea to do that interview with Marley?"

His brown eyes scanned the cover of the newest magazine which had a separate picture of himself and another image of Elsa Menzel. On the cover, it boldly read: The Playful Bachelor and The Icy Bachelorette: Cool Couple?

When he read the caption at a market, he couldn't help, but buy the copy. The writer started with their success stories and as the introduction hooked the readers' attentions, the evening show with Marley seeped through. There were short explanations of fanfiction and how he and Elsa were nominated as one of the most favourable 'OTP' amongst the Disney movies. Next it described their current relationship status and their strings of previous romances; most of them made up.

At least his throng of names weren't his ex-girlfriends. Jack only had a few girlfriends in the past and none of them were too serious. He had decided to date those who didn't share his job occupation because he didn't want his girlfriend to suffer from the rough, hungry hands of the media. Yet he also chose to keep the relationships mellow because after a few relationships, he'd learnt that the number one reason for his breakups were because he didn't spend enough time with them due to his jobs. Therefore, his exes were those who weren't too famous; a make-up artist, a singer, and a costume designer.

He hated to admit it, yet it was true that there was another reasons why he didn't date those who shared his occupation. He could take the pinning accusations because the girls he dated didn't understand how hectic his life was. But what if he dated an actress like Elsa Menzel and she still hated him because he loved his job? He couldn't choose between his love and pride for his job or for the girl he was dating. If he dated a woman who was also a celebrity and she dumped him, it would mean that he lacked something as a man. It made him feel vulnerable in that aspect.

At the same time Jack wasn't too certain if Elsa's list were true, except for one man. Her relationship with this actor lasted for a few hours; perhaps it was three years or was it two? He was never too keen with gossips, but the famous, popular relationships between idols did reach his ears one way or another. When the actors and actresses for the film, Frozen, was chosen, there had been a spark of interest filtering through the media.

The man that played Hans, the main antagonist, throughout the film: Santino Miller. He suddenly wondered, what was it like for Elsa to work with her previous lover? Jack had heard that Santino had cheated on Elsa often and each time she endured his feeble excuses. However, she hadn't mentioned his name when Marley asked what were her three greatest issues on set. Were they made up? Yet she described her ideal man to be brunette, funny, active, adventurous, and sweet.

He compared the description to Santino Miller. He had dark, brown hair. Santino Miller managed to sweep the adoration from his fans with his good sense of humour. The man's built showed that Santino was active as he was so the actor must have a sense of adventure. Although he also played the antagonist in the Disney film, Frozen, he could show how sweet and gentle he could be with woman when he stole Anna's heart.

It had been over a week since that night show was aired onto the televisions throughout the country. Jack sighed and didn't know how he felt about the whole, new situation. He never had the chance to research or go into depth into the artificial world of Fanfiction.

Then a loud buzz intruded his thoughts and Jack quickly left the kitchen to check the intercom. Outside his metal gates, the familiar car remained parked in front of the camera. The car's window drooped down to reveal his nephew's face. Jack could still see the boy's mischievous nature lingering behind his eyes. His older sister smiled sweetly and her husband, his in-law, wave his hands. Jack smiled back and buzzed them through the gate.

Before knocks drummed against his door, he quickly locked the magazine through the cabinet. He began to plate the green salad onto the side while placing the well cooked steaks onto the plate. He wore oven mitts and brought out the glistening garlic breads. Jack finished the plating by putting two slices of garlic bread on each plate.

He pulled the apron off and hung it carefully. He brought every plate onto the broad, unmarred, wooden table. The moment he placed the last plate on top of the table, the knocks came from the door.

Jack quickly fixed his hair while walking towards the entrance and opened the door with a charming smile. His older sister, Emma, planted a kiss on his cheek and Jack firmly shook his hands with his brother-in-law, Chris. Jack groaned when his fourteen year old nephew, Ben, tackled a hug against his ribcage. He held back a groan and chuckled instead.

Jack said, "You are going to be one hell of a football star once your high school career starts."

Ben grinned from ear to ear and said, "I'm aiming to be the tight end."

Jack approved, "Good position for you."

Their short conversation stopped when the husky voice, which belonged to Chris, said, "Thanks for having us tonight, Jack. You must be very busy these days. Especially after that talk show with, what's that man's name, sweetheart?"

Emma said, "Marley."

Chris shared that impish smile like his son or was it his son sharing his father's impish smile? Either way, they were both grinning at him. Jack sighed at their teasing; he should have known that this topic would have crept through their private night alone. Still, he didn't expect to deal with it from the beginning. When Jack glanced at his sister, Emma was also laughing.

Jack shook his head and walked ahead into the living room. He would refrain from rolling his eyes tonight. Emma raised her eyes knowingly and said, "Jack, please don't sulk."

Jack snorted and curtly replied, "I'm not sulking. It's no surprise that you heard about the situation with the help of the media."

Emma entered the living room and sniffed the air. She happily said, "It's smells amazing here."

Jack smiled softly at his sister and said, "Tonight's dinner is steak, green salad, and garlic bread."

In unison, Chris and Ben exclaimed, "Awesome!"

He chuckled quietly at their reaction. He asked, "Hey, Chris? What do you want, wine or brandy?"

Chris answered, "Brandy."

Ben also said, "Brandy."

Jack snickered at his nephew and said, "You're way too young for a good cup of brandy. Once you reach 20, I'll share a bottle of brandy with you."

Now it was his nephew's turn to pout and sulk. Emma asked, "Jack, do you have a bottle of Sprite?"

Jack joked, "Emma, you think that I was so ill prepared to prepare a bottle of soda for my one and only nephew? You know me far too well. Of course I bought one."

Jack brought out the soda out of the cold fridge and passed it to Emma, who followed him into the kitchen. Jack also knowingly brought out a finely, aged bottle of red wine out of the wine cellar; a sweet, 1993. He popped open the bottle and poured the deep, rich liquid into the wine cup. The aroma was intoxicating, a beautiful piece of art.

Then he poured two cups of brandy and the distinct, caramel coloured liquid swirled in the transparent cups. Before he could leave the kitchen, his sister blocked his way.

Jack frowned and asked, "What?"

Emma spoke with concern, "Are you seriously interested in Elsa Menzel?"

Jack raised his brows at the intrusive question. She had never been interested in his love life and he seriously did not want his sister stepping into that zone of privacy. However, there had to be a reason for her to ask him this question. Still it didn't mean that he wanted to answer this question or enjoy the fact that the question presented a heavy atmosphere in the kitchen.

He evaded her question and answered with another question, "Why are you asking me this?"

His sister said, "Because I am worried."

Jack repeated the word, "Worried?"

Emma said, "Yes, I'm worried."

He couldn't help but snort as he couldn't see any reason for his older sister to be concerned. It was absolutely bizarre.

Jack idly said, "Look, I haven't had a breather since three months ago and I decided to spend time with you and your family. I invited you because I missed you, sis, but I did not invite you so that you can play twenty questions. Or so that you can pry into my love life."

Emma argued, "Yeah, and I didn't know your interest in Elsa Menzel three months ago!"

Chris called from the dining room, "Is everything alright back there?"

Emma and Jack both shouted, "Everything's fine!"

They could both hear Chris chuckle and say, "Geez, the famous Pine stubbornness."

Jack finally denied his sister's accusation and said, "I never said I was interested in Elsa. We just became friends."

Emma whispered, "And I hope it stays that way. That woman is a damaged one."

This time, Jack blocked his sister's pathway and demanded, "What do you mean by damaged?"

Emma sighed and said, "We both hate gossip and this subject fortunately didn't reach the ears of the reporters and publishers, but I heard from a friend of mine how disastrous her breakup was. Elsa was devastated when she lost her boyfriend, Santino Miller because she had hoped that he would propose to her. They dated for a while so it was obvious that marriage was the next step. Then it was revealed that Santino was cheating on Elsa. So you just know, that's a big mental blow for a woman."

Jack's mind went blank at that revelation. He knew how she had dated the man for a long time, but he never knew how deep her relationship ran. How would he? He barely knew the woman. They've recently become friends...well, the better would be acquaintances, but the word 'friends' had a better ring to it. However, when this new fact reached his ears, his blood boiled and anger pumped through his veins.

He couldn't imagine how she would have felt during those days. His sister chose the word, disastrous to describe her breakup. However, he didn't have a word for Elsa. Hell, his dates weren't so serious, but when they came and kicked him off the curb, it still hurt so much. Jack didn't understand why he felt so mad against a man he wasn't familiar with; it wasn't fair or just of him to judge a man he didn't know. Still he didn't know why his fingers were gripping against the glass so hard or make his rage evaporate.

"Jack?" Emma called.

Jack snapped back out of his thoughts and smiled reassuringly to his sister. He grabbed the plates and marched behind his sister into the dining room. He smiled warmly at his brother-in-law and his nephew and said, "Chris, yours is medium rare and for the big man, it's rare."

Emma sternly condemned Jack, "Jack, please don't feed Ben, rare steaks. It's not good for his health."

Ben whined, "But I like my steaks rare, mum."

Emma frowned at her son and Jack smiled sheepishly at Ben. Jack joked, "I can never beat your mother, Ben, and neither can your father."

Chris chuckled and drank his brandy. His brother-in-law said, "Jack, I know that you aren't married yet, but soon, you'll learn that a happy wife means a happy life."

Jack rolled his eyes and also took a sip of the golden coloured brandy; immediately the alcohol burned his throat. Secretly, he agreed his Chris's statement, but he wouldn't verbally express it.

Everyone used their individual utensils to cut through the thick slice of meat and loud crunches were heard when they chewed on the fresh, green vegetables. Jack silently watched his sister's family happily chat with each other, but their speech laid deaf on his ears. His brain was slipping into the thoughts of Elsa again. He still had her contact information, but he never contacted her after their previous rendezvous.

He didn't see a reason to call her; it would be awkward in so many ways. Texting? That was out of question. What was he supposed to text her about? Use the cliché, "How are you doing?" or "Beautiful weather isn't it?" Would she even reply back if he did text her? Probably not. Why would she? They publically called each other friends, but they weren't really friends.

Jack remembered the outfit she wore on the show when they met each other for the first time. Whoever her designer was, the costume designer was a genius, an artist. The hue of blue matched her skin tone and made her beautiful, blue eyes shine more brighter. The fabric perfectly hugged her curves and also hung fashionably.

"Uncle?"

Jack blinked and found his nephew calling for his attention. Chris chastised, "Ben has been calling your name for a while now."

He wearily noticed his sister staring at him suspiciously and Jack quickly said, "Sorry. What is it?"

He tipped the cup back and allowed the fluid to swirl into his mouth. Ben asked, "How would you react if I told you that I made a photo for you and Elsa Menzel?"

Jack choked and felt the burning sensation intensifying down his throat. His eyes grew teary from nearly choking on the beverage and he also felt the colour draining from his face. What in God's name did Benjamin just say? Why was Elsa's name being mentioned again? And what bloody photo?

Ben's mother scolded, "Don't surprise your uncle like that, Ben."

Jack tried to remain controlled and calm and asked, "What photo?"

Ben innocently explained, "Well, I watched that night show with mum. It said that you and that actress were an OTP. An item."

Clearly, the boy was growing into his obnoxious teenage years and the boy was also treading through his love life. Did he inherit that from his mother? Chris didn't seem interested in it; he was respecting his privacy as a fellow man.

Beginning to grow irritated, Jack strummed his fingers against the wooden frame of the table. He instinctively knew that his nephew did something extremely troublesome and he would have to clean up the dirty mess. The question was, how much of a mess did Ben create?

Jack put the glass aside and crossed his arms. Ben continued, "I thought I'd create a photo with a program that I downloaded a while ago."

Jack numbly repeated, "Program."

Chris intervened and said, "Ben also happens to be interested in computer programming so for the last several months, he's been learning how to code. He's quite talented in that area."

Jack silently hissed, _Ben is also talented in serving a buffet of trouble._

His nephew spoke again, "So I created a photo for your fans."

Jack's heart sunk with dread like the Titanic. Fans. He loved them, but they were also a deadly force to deal with. Every celebrity knew to tread carefully through fame; always control their emotions, be polite and never infuriate their fans, and image control. How he wished to bang his head against the wall at the moment.

Jack demanded, "Show me that photo."

Ben unlocked the securities and passed his smartphone to his uncle. Jack's body froze and became rigid like the day when he fell through the frozen lake in order to transform into 'Jack Frost'. On the screen he saw a photo that could definitely capture the media's attention with the snap of his fingers. Jack could only pray to God that this photo hadn't been leaked to the public.

It was clearly photo shopped as he never posed for this shot. The background was the Broadway of New York and the fact remained that Jack didn't have the time to visit New York since a year ago. However, it looked realistic enough for the world to believe that the scene had occurred. On the screen of the electronic device, Jack had his arms coiled around Elsa Menzel's waist while Elsa had her hands wrapped over his large hands. Furthermore, Jack had his face buried against Elsa's neck, as if he was giving her a hickey. Elsa was also seductively blushing and a blissful smile was on her face.

Oh yes, Benjamin definitely had talent in computer coding, just like his talent for trouble. It was also certain that he hit the obnoxious, teenage phase. The heading on top of the photo said: It's Jelsa everybody! OTP Forever 3

Obviously, everyone would believe that his nephew was a cute, innocent boy while the press would devour this news story. They would gnaw on his bone and it them whole like a pack of hyenas. If God exists, please let it be so that this photo isn't made public. Or worse, never let Elsa Menzel see this photo.

Ben said, "I posted it on Tweeter a few hours ago."

Somebody shoot him now. Even his sister and his brother looked shell shocked at this new revelation. He couldn't imagine how his visage looked like right now.

Ben happily blabbered, "You wouldn't know how many people love this photo."

Yeah, the media would love this scoop too.

Ben continued, "Even, Elsa Menzel replied! She commented, "What an interesting photo...""

Jack's eyes widened with horror. A scream wouldn't budge out of his glued lips. In his stead, his sister screamed, "Benjamin Conner Morrison! How could you do this to your uncle?! Do you realize how much trouble you just caused for your uncle?"

Chris also joined, "Jack's reputation can also be tarnished. He'll probably be flooded with gossips now! So many paparazzi and publishers will stalk him now."

Ben finally understood how heavily burdening his action was and the boy only stammered, "It was only a joke... I never said it was real. I only told my friends that it was real, but I'm sure they know that was a lie!"

Earlier Jack's mind went blank with anger, now his mind turned white from sheer shock. Jack pulled himself out of the table and dragged his feet into his room. His sister chased after him and said, "Look, I'm so sorry Jack. I never knew this happened. I'll pull favours from the publishers I know. I'll ask them not to write about this."

Chris also called out, "Same here, Jack. We'll take responsibility over our son's careless mistake. I'll also ask for favours. I have several people owing me."

Benjamin looked as if he would cry any moment and Jack's numbness melted for a few seconds. Jack faked a smile to his nephew and said, "Don't worry, Ben. I've been famous for quite a long time. I can deal with this mess and your parents are also going to help me out."

Benjamin's shoulders shook and he said, "I'll also post on Twitter that it was a prank!"

The numbness returned and Jack barely managed to whisper, "Thank you," before closing the door behind him.

Jack plummeted his body onto the soft mattress of his bed. His groan was muffled by the pillow. Elsa Menzel wrote back to his nephew and it was all related to that scandalous photo. Now he felt the need to talk and explain the situation to Elsa so there wouldn't be a huge misunderstanding lingering between them. He had to fix it. Now.

He snapped the phone out of his pocket and searched for her number. Then he found her contact information. His fingers hesitantly rested on the dial button. He closed his eyes and pressed the call button.

He could hear the loud rings coming from his phone. Would she pick the phone up? And why did he feel the urge to fix this error? Was it because he learnt of her past tonight with the aid of his sister? For some mysterious reason, he didn't want Elsa to misunderstand him, not like the way she misunderstood her relationship with the actor, Santino Miller.

The ringing came to a halt and he heard a soft voice say, "Hello, Jack."

Jack gulped nervously as it was now the time to explain the problem which tied them together now.

* * *

**I'm going to do what I always do on all of my fanfictions. Replies to all of the compiled reviews :) Thanks for your supportive reviews! **

**Feyfa: Ah, look. It's one of my favourite fans :D Nice to see you here too :) Just wondering are you going to be following the stories? It'll send you immediate emails whenever I update the story. Thanks for reviewing this fanfiction as well :D **

**gerardienea: Thanks for following and reviewing this fanfiction! Hahaha, I'm glad this made you squeal with joy. It's my job as a writer to do so. The origination of this story...hmm...somewhere in my brain. It's not chapter 3 (you're getting too ahead ;P), but it is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter! Thanks for reading. **

**anotherOUATwriter: Glad you like this story too. I'll also try to get my hands on the film you mentioned to me :) Hope to hear from you again!**

**Puteri Tina: Happy to hear that you love it. Hmm, it looks like Jack's nephew, Ben, also drew something ;) Thanks for following and reviewing my story! **

**softpaws007: I'm glad that you're laughing too. I'm guessing that you also like the story. Thanks for your review and for reading! :D **

**Until next time. Cheers. **

**Sincerely, IB (Itachi Black)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope everyone is having either a good morning, afternoon, evening, and midnight; it all depends on your time zone. Thanks to the new followers and favourites :) Good motivator. Hope you enjoy the third** **chapter! **

**Wanted to quickly explain a few things: Jack Frost's voice actor was Chris Pine, hence in this fiction, his name merged to Jack Pine. **

**Elsa's voice actor was Idina Menzel; combined to Elsa Menzel. **

**Han's voice actor was Santino Fontana; Santino Miller. **

* * *

Elsa wasn't surprised when she read the caller ID to be Jack Pine, she certainly expected the phone call after seeing the intimate photo on Tweeter. The photo made her cheeks flush into a pinky shade.

However, there was an unexpected phone call prior to Jack's incoming. A phone call which made her want to throw the cell either against her newly painted wall or out of her second story building. It caused her to nearly scream with anger and frustration and hidden pain. How long had this man need to play and jostle with her feelings?

The phone call was from her ex-boyfriend, Santino Miller and he was the one who provided her with the highest and the lowest roller coaster rides. Once the spot light dropped on her, everybody was expecting something from her. Except for him, Santino. When he appeared in her life, he was like the sweet boy next door. He always gave her a push when she felt nervous and he fed her confidence and energy just by smiling. Before she could catch up with reality, he took her to place she never knew and made her laugh without an effort.

How stupidly happy was she when he confessed that he wanted to date her? Extremely. Stupidly elated enough to cough up every details about her relationships to her close flock of friends. Over the years, her love continued to burn brightly for Santino while his became cold as ice and bitter than a December winter night.

That wretched night replayed for the millionth time in her mind. The night when she returned from her work in France earlier than everyone expected. She truly wanted to surprise Santino of her early arrival so she had foolishly decided to go to his house without a single warning. Back then, she wasn't famous enough to be granted freedom to drive alone in her car. After she pressed the passcode into the device, the heavy, metallic gates creaked open slowly; how she continued to wish that the gate never opened that night.

Elsa set her car to park and she had noticed that his house was dark, but his car remained parked behind the locked gates. It meant that Santino was home. Back then, she guessed him to be asleep and she cluelessly felt sorry for the damn bastard. She imagined him to be happily snoring in his bed as he had been piled with work. Santino worked just as diligently as her although he was her senior; maybe he worked harder than she did.

Yet when she unlocked the front door of his house, she felt wrong already. She saw romantic candles lights dimly light on the tables. Santino couldn't have lit them for her arrival; he never knew that he would arrive early. She never called him or told anyone that she was taking the flight back home except to her manager. So who were these layouts for?

At the entrance, everything in the world should have stopped moving. There was a pair of five inch, black heels. The last time she checked, she never left a trace of her belongings at his house nor was she dating a cross dresser. Elsa instinctively knew what she would see once she climbed those stairs up to his room. Each step she took felt like a death march to an execution; her blood chilled, a nail was digging into her heart and she was shaking.

She stopped at the end of the hallway and heard a soft, feminine moan coming from his bedroom. Then that familiar, dark chuckle reached her ears. Tears were already streaming from her face and staining her white shirt. Should she barge in his room while screaming? Or should she walk into that room calmly and laugh at the man coldly. She could have always left the house that night, but this question stopped her from running away: how would she react once the reality punched her squarely in the face?

Elsa creaked the door open just like the way her flooding tears barged through the tear ducts. He was lying on his back with a woman mounted on his torso. The unknown woman kissed him hungrily under his chin; they were far too distracted to notice her silently creeping into the room. Their clothes were piled just by his king sized bed. The face he made that night was stamped into her mind until this day.

His eyes were darker than she's ever peered them into and despite the beads of sweat cascading down his visage, he looked vibrant and full of energy. His face looked as if he was drowning in an ocean of sinful pleasure.

However, with a feeble, shaking voice she whispered, "Son of a bitch."

Santino snapped his head to stare at her with horror. He shoved the woman on top of him immediately and stammered her name repeatedly; it no longer sounded right. She hated hearing him call her name. She remembered how she whipped herself around and bolted down the stairs. Her lungs were screaming and begging her to slow down, but her legs carried her faster and faster. She raced and slammed the door shut as she fled from his house.

Elsa forcibly pushed the buttons as she stomped her feet towards her car. She unlocked it and climbed into the vehicle. For the last time she coldly glanced out the window to see Santino tripping towards her.

For the last time, she shed her tears for the man and offered the last sliver of attention. Then she stepped on the accelerated, listened to the tires skidding against the road and the broken sobs from her lips.

Ever since that day, Santino pursued after her- to the extent of joining the Frozen casting. It was perfect how he was dubbed her nemesis on the film. If he didn't play the role of 'Prince Hans', she wouldn't have played out her role with perfection. She wouldn't have won awards for her performances. God, she should have sent him a thank you note for helping her win the award- wait, she did. She thanked him for being such a hateful, horny, rutting being.

During the filming period, it was painful to watch him seduce her 'little sister', Anna. It was equivalent to playing out the night of her break up. It made her more protective of 'Anna' and more furious and vengeful against 'Hans'. Oh, how she wished that she had the ability to freeze things, she would have loved freezing him.

It was so exhausting and agonizing to think about Santino.

Yet her phone continued to buzz next to her. Elsa took a sip of her black tea and picked up the cell. She tried to cool down her whirling emotions and said, "Hello, Jack."

"Um...good evening. Wait. Is it evening wherever you're at? You might not be in the same time zone as me. It's not dawn there, right? I hope I'm not bothering you right now," Jack said hurriedly.

Elsa giggled, it was amazing how Jack's stammering voice could make her giggle in this state.

She greeted back, "It's evening here. Don't worry about it. I'm just relaxing at home. Rare for us, isn't it?"

Jack said, "Yeah...except I didn't imagine that I'd ever need to call you for this particular reason..."

Elsa twirled a strand of her hair with her finger and said, "You mean about that questionable photo?"

The end became silent for half a minute and she frowned and asked, "Are you there?"

Jack said, "Yes, I'm truly sorry about that photo. My nephew decided to pull my tail for fun. He's a ruthless fourteen year old."

Elsa knew what it was like to have nephews and nieces and sighed an "Ahh," knowingly.

He sounded genuinely apologetic and it looked like he didn't know what else to say. Was it wrong for her to love that photo? It seemed like Santino was enraged about it. She was aware that she never took a photo with Jack so it didn't bother her too much. The tabloids could fire and grill whatever rubbish they wanted. They already hounded her before about her relationship.

Elsa flinched as she remembered those days when her yard and her backyard was swarmed with reporters and publishers. They begged to know whatever happened between her and Santino. She never told them so they decided to write out several 'theories' on what happened. Each story hurt her deeply, but never like the way he did.

Shit. She was getting emotional. She gulped a handful of air, but a tear jerked down her cheek. Why the hell was she getting emotional at a time like this?

"...Are you alright?" asked Jack on the other line.

Damn, why did he have to notice that when he wasn't even near where she was. Or was he an actual invisible, winter spirit who was looming outside her window and watching her break down? She quickly glanced out the window and saw the murky clouds hovering over the moon. She was getting ridiculous.

Elsa choked, "Yes, I'm fine."

Shit! Why did she choke it out? She was a renown actress so why couldn't she sound calm and happy now of all times?!

Jack hesitantly said, "You don't sound fine."

He was hesitant to point out the fact, but he wasn't questioning the statement either. Could she lie this one out?

Jack kindly said, "If you aren't feeling too good, you don't need to say anything...well, I could also hang up, but that would be rude, wouldn't it? I doubt you want to talk about it either."

It was kind of him not to rub salt over her old wounds and it was also kind of him to be concerned of her. That kind of attitude helped her relax. Elsa drank from her cup of tea again and honestly breathed, "I'm just having a really tough evening. It feels like I'm reliving a nightmare."

Jack joked, "It looks like Pitch Black strikes again."

Elsa asked, "Pitch Black?"

Jack chuckled and said, "It sounds like someone hasn't really watched the film I starred in."

Damn. He discovered that one, tiny, little lie from the talk show. Still she was quite lucky since he didn't know of the bigger lie. The biggest hardship from Frozen was working decently with Santino. She couldn't slap him silly and kick him in the balls while the crew was around and the best way not to burst like an active volcano was to ignore him like an Ice Queen. Those were dreadful days; off film, he would pursue after her like a lost puppy while on set, he acted like a deceitful, conniving gentleman that he was.

Jack continued, "Pitch Black was the main antagonist, played by the most brilliant actor I've ever met. Pitch Black is the nightmare king who wants to steep the world with darkness and fear. Charming isn't it?"

Elsa laughed along with Jack on the phone and said, "Yes, absolutely charming."

Jack said, "Mhm. It assuring though."

Elsa asked, "What is?"

Jack responded, "Although you're having a difficult evening, you can still laugh. It's a good sign. Still I don't want to push my luck."

Elsa was pleasantly surprised; indeed, she was laughing freely.

Jack advised, "You should get a good night rest. We both know that we don't get enough of them already. Try taking a hot cup of tea before going to bed though, it always helps to relax your body."

Elsa stared at the cup in her hands. Jack Pine was a smart man, he knew how to make a person relax. She drank another hot gulp.

Jack concluded, "I'm really sorry about the photo though. My family and I are planning to pull some strings to fix it up. I just wanted to call to tell you that."

Elsa smiled and said, "No worries. I can also explain it to the media and get some help from the media as well. I'm sure they'll understand."

Jack bid her, "Good night...I hope Pitch Black doesn't haunt you tonight."

Elsa laughed and said, "I hope so too. Good night, Jack."

Elsa smiled as the phone call came to a decisive end and she said, "Rise of the Guardians. I should really watch that movie now."

She opened her laptop and googled: Rise of the Guardians Online Free. On another tab, she peeked at the Fanfiction site she opened the night before.

OTP, huh? She should check out some of the stories on there too. She relaxed back onto the couch and watched the film as it started to play.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Please review your thoughts! Much appreciated. :) **

**Review Replies:**

**anotherOUATwriter: hmm about Ben's mother. I came up with her name because I love 'Emma' Watson from HP ;) Morrison came from one of my favourite singers: Matthew Morrison. **

**JohnTitor: Looks like you are going to love and hate my story. I checked your profile and I'm doing a lot of the things you hate. Sorry bro. I appreciate your review though! Hahaha, sorry that it ended as a cliff hanger, I just needed to do that bit :P Thanks for following. **

** : Jajaja, sí, los chicos son mucho más infantil y menos maduras que las niñas. Sin embargo, cuando crecemos en los hombres, que tienden a impresionar al womem porque podemos llegar a ser caballeros finos.**

**Puteri Tina: Yeah, I can't wait to see my nephews enter their teenage years. -_-" ... I have a feeling that I'm going to be a lot like Jack. Thanks for your reviews. **

**Where's my Feyfa D: ? **

**-IB**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow. It has only been 3 chapters and I've received 21 reviews in total and we've banded already into the beautiful number 30 followers and 17 favourites. It's a huge flattery so thank you for your ceaseless support :) **

* * *

The bottle cap snapped open as Jack forced the new water bottle open. The gruelling interview finally came to an end and Jack finally had the chance to sigh a deep breath out of his lungs.

He eagerly swallowed down mouthfuls of water and the cool, refreshing liquid cooled his burning throat and Jack was surprised when Elsa came and sat next to him on the navy blue couch.

She looked exhausted as her eyes were clouded with fatigue. Jack felt guilty as she was running through the mill because of his nephew's incredibly stupid stunt. Jack passed the bottle of water to Elsa while she tried to hide the big yawn with her small hands.

As she hesitated to take the bottle from his hands, Jack initiated their conversation with a question, "Are you tired?"

Elsa smiled weakly and answered, "More like exhausted."

She continued to hesitate from taking the water bottle until Jack firmly placed the bottle into her cold hands. Jack faintly smiled back and said, "It's alright, you know. Take a sip. Should help you a tiny bit."

Elsa finally took the bottle and Jack noticed her face perk up as she became rejuvenated with the aid of the water. She sighed and said, "I have no idea on how we are going to get out of here."

Jack nodded his head at her statement; it was fair for her to worry to be currently trapped in the publisher's building. It was quite unbelievable to know that this massive ball of knotted problems began with the photo that Benjamin created on his who-knows-what. Jack, his family members, his manager, Elsa, and her manager called and pulled favours wherever they could so the photo wouldn't be used for a cover story.

However, there had been a single company of writers who refused to budge away from the falsely made photo. They were insistent to use it as a scoop to gain more readers and they refused to make any deals except for one. They would get an exclusive story with Jack and Elsa. The topic would be a complete one-eighty: their current relationships. They discussed how their relationship started, but they were playing cool as friends. The article would be totally innocent and dirt-free.

Then another issue was piled onto their plates the moment they completed their three hour interview. They grilled them with gruelling questions and comments. Jack felt like he was playing an intensive rounds of 20 Questions. His brain was pounding inside his skulls when he remembered the interview. The problem they were facing now was the fact that there was an army of fans and media guarding the front, the sides, and the back.

Jack wondered quietly: how did the situation turn this way? He and his manager arrived in the area a week prior to the interview while Elsa and her manager arrived on the day of- tonight. It was taxing to know how sensitive the world was these days whenever it concerned him and Elsa. It was mentally draining from the both of them.

Another question popped to his head: why does the media need...no. Why does everyone need to sexualize everything? For example if he were to march outside right now and give an appreciative, friendly hug to one of his fans, there would be a deafening amount of screams while the piranha like paparazzi attacked him and his fan with blinding clicks of camera. Then an article such as: 'Jack Pine and Another Woman?!' would be printed. There was also a good, fat chance that he'd earn another stalker; another problem.

Earlier, Elsa also hesitated sharing a beverage with him. Yes, he was perfectly aware that it was an 'indirect kiss', but so what? If she was tired and thirsty, it should be normal to drink water or whatever she wanted to drink- even if it meant sharing a bottle with him. It was weird for him to comprehend although he was a thirty four years old man. The world and the social norm moved far too fast for him to grab its concept.

Still the more important question was: How in God's name were they going to leave the damn building? Jack scratched his head and his manager, Spencer, came running from the hallway. The poor man looked equally tired and he said, "I'm sorry Jack, but it doesn't look like the crowd is ebbing away."

Jack peeked through the curtains and Spencer was correct. The mass hasn't decreased in the last two hours. Jack frowned as he realized that everyone was hounded in this place for five hours. Suddenly, Jack had a brilliant idea and he quickly dialed Dominos, one of the biggest pizza franchise.

On the end of the receiver, Jack heard a bored, flat voice. Why can't people actually sound happy when they were phoned for delivery? On the television, the workers always looked so vividly happy behind the cashier. Then again, they were actors too. The woman said, "Domino's Pizza. How may I help you?"

Jack smiled wickedly and said, "Hi, this is Jack Frost. I wanted to order a pizza right now."

Everyone turned their heads with an incredulous face. Elsa abruptly snapped, "You're ordering a pizza now of all times?!"

Jack brought his index finger over his lips and smirked when the end turned silent.

He repeated, "Hello? Anyone there?"

The woman spat, "Don't joke with me. You aren't Jack Pine."

Jack snorted and said, "No, it's me. Really. I'm Jack Pine. Hi. I just want a pizza ordered to the 'Us Weekly' company."

He gave the woman the address of their location and the woman continued to refuse to believe that he was in fact, the flesh and blood of Jack Pine. Jack said, "Miss, I swear that I am Jack Pine so could you please come to the back of the building? I'll get security to push the crowds back a bit so that you can come in. Get me two boxes of BBQ Chicken Pizza."

The woman spat, "Fine. But I still don't believe that you're Jack Pine. There's no way that a celebrity is calling me for a cheap pizza."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "If you come in and you meet me and I turn out to be Jack Pine, I'll give you an autograph on the shirt I'm wearing. You get to keep my dress shirt and my autograph."

Jack eyed Elsa and added, "You know what? Elsa Menzel is also here so you can even get her autograph."

The woman murmured, "Yeah and if you turn out to be Jack Pine. I'll give you the bloody car."

Jack grinned and said, "Okay. Bye!"

Spencer shouted, "Jack! What on Earth are you thinking?!"

Jack relaxed next to Elsa and replied, "I just wanted to order a box of pizza for you."

Spencer shouted, "Hell you did."

His manager was getting sleep deprived. Jack would make sure that the man can go home and sleep peacefully with his family tonight. Jack calmly watched people fidget about the room and the light looked as if it was dimming like the sun. Slowly and slowly, his eyelids fell down and his breathing went into a calm state.

Jack was mildly surprised when the phone in his hand vibrated to warn him about an incoming phone call. When he groggily woke up, he found nearly everyone soundly asleep. The workers who belonged to the company were sipping coffee and continuing with their tasks. His manager had his arms secured around his body and his head hung sluggishly.

Jack smiled when he saw Elsa's manger also soundlessly asleep. The woman was very well dressed with her professional black suit and knee-length skirt. The woman fell asleep with the glass still hanging on the ridge of her nose. She was resting her head on Elsa's shoulder and Jack smiled faintly when he noticed his manager's jacket barely cover Elsa and her manger. This proved to be another

Jack flipped his phone open and he heard the woman from earlier say, "Well, _Mr. Pine_, I'm here with your pizzas."

Jack replied, "Give me about five minutes. We just need to get prepared. I'll let the security to escort you in."

First he shook Spencer awake and then he woke up Elsa's manager who in turn woke up Elsa.

Jack smiled broadly to everyone and said, "The pizza's here."

Elsa stared at him with red eyes and sarcastically said, "Yippee!"

Spencer cleared his throat and asked, "You woke us up for pizza?"

Jack said, "Yeah. And it's also our ticket home."

Everybody stared at him as if he became Jack Frost and disappeared before them. At that precise moment, the pizza lady entered the room and dropped the two boxes of pizza.

Jack grinned charmingly at the lady and said, "Nice to meet you, missus. I'm Jack Pine."

The woman squealed, "OH MY GOD! IT'S ACTUALLY YOU! AND ELSA MENZEL! OH MY GOD!"

Jack faked a surprise and said, "OH MY GOD! IT'S ME! LIKE I TOLD YOU EARLIER!"

The woman laughed to tears and Jack smiled back. Jack said, "Well, I made a little deal with you earlier didn't I? I said that I'd give you my autograph on my shirt and Elsa can also sign my shirt."

Jack paced to a wooden desk and snatched a sharpie. He unbuttoned his shirt to the woman's astonishment and whipped the clothing off of his body. Spencer groaned and wiped his hands across his face. Jack snorted at his manager's reaction and didn't hesitate to sign his autograph on his expensive, Italian dress shirt.

He approached Elsa and asked, "Would you do the honors?"

He smiled confidently and passed the sharpie to Elsa who remained frozen in place. She quickly scribbled her autograph onto his shirt and her jaw remained down. Before he turned his attention back to the pizza deliverer, he gently closed her gaping mouth shut.

Then he exchanged his garment with the two pizza boxes and joked, "Now, I kept my end of the deal. Can I have your car now?"

The lady stammered, "I am really th-thankful for your autographs. I really am, but I can't give you the car- sir."

Jack chuckled and said, "I know. But can you give Elsa and I a ride home?"

The lady looked stone shocked by the proposition and Elsa raised her voice, "Jack?! What on Earth are you thinking?"

Jack coolly responded, "Trying to get everybody out of here. Listen to me. The media identified our managers' cars and that's why they are here. Everyone is beyond tired and we all want to go and get some rest. So if have our managers use our vehicles to go home, not only will they get home safely, they'll be a good bait for distraction. Meanwhile we can get a ride from this lady in a plain, old, pizza delivery car. Nobody will look at this car when our own cars are leaving the building. The photographers will hound them like rabid dogs. Then we can all go home."

Everyone stared at him and blinked. Jack said, "This was the only plan I came up with. This is the only way for us to leave this place without having them write more bogus about us. We can't be seen together. We need to leave this place without being seen at all. So can everyone agree to this plan?"

Spencer said, "You have the craziest plans out there, Jack, but it will work. I'm more than willing to be your distraction."

Elsa's manager stepped forward and said, "So can I. Elsa, please go with Jack and the pizza lady."

Jack smiled gently as everybody soon came to a positive conclusion. Jack also gave a box of pizza to Spencer, "You two can share this box. Everyone must be hungry. Elsa and I can take this one."

Elsa whispered, "So you were actually thinking of something."

Jack grinned and said, "Yeah. I try to be reliable when I can."

Their managers went to the their designated cars and turned on the engine while Jack, Elsa, and the pizza deliverer waited at the back door. The security man said, "Yeah, everyone is swarming away now. It's safe for you three to leave."

They moved swiftly and jumped into the old, red car. Jack gave the lady his address. Then Elsa asked, "Are you going to go home that way?"

Jack looked at his bare chest and said, "Yeah."

They went into the car and the lady said, "You'll need to hide because we're going to pass the mob."

Jack grunted before lying on the floor of the car. Elsa stared at him blankly and asked, "What are you doing?"

He murmured, "If we lye on the seats, they'll still see our heads so...yeah. Guess we need to lie down together."

Jack opened his arms and she refused to get into the car. She asked, "Is this the only way to leave?"

He nodded his head in response. She hesitantly got into the car and relaxed on top of Jack. Jack involuntarily held his breath and felt her weight pressing down on his naked flesh. On top, he could feel her warmth radiating while beneath him, he felt the car rumble. For safety, he snaked one of his arms around her back while the other hand gently pressed her head against the drumming beat of his chest so her head wouldn't be seen. Her silky, platinum blond hair tickled his nostrils as the top of her head nestled directly under his fuzzy chin.

She smelled nice. Her hair smelled citrusy; scent of tangerine, lemon, bergamot, and grapefruit played tauntingly at his sensitive nose. It was very relaxing to hold her there in his arms. It just made him feel peaceful and warm. He should buy some scented candles or essential oils for relaxation the next time he had the chance.

The car finally came to a low rumbled soft and to their surprise, his gate was also blocked by a cluster of people. Jack sighed in a defeated manner and whispered the passcode to unlock the solid, metallic gate. Outside, he could hear the metal scraping against the pavement.

Fortunately, it looked like his manager already guessed and prepared his home to be guarded heavily. The guards only permitted the car to squeeze past them as the crowd were forced back from trespassing.

Against his chest, he could feel Elsa whisper, "Can I please get off of you now?"

Jack scooped his keys from the depth of his pockets and noticed how red her face was. His finger pressed the button to open his nearly packed garage. The driver slowly pushed the car into his garage and Jack pressed the button again to lower the garage door.

He politely said, "Thank you for the ride."

The woman fumbled for words and quickly said, "No, thank you for your autographs! And Mr. Pine, I'm really sorry for not believing you from the start."

Elsa eagerly escaped out of the car which reeked of pizza. Before he also got out of the vehicle, he winked at the lady and said, "I should be the one apologizing. I tricked you so you would get us out of the building."

Jack shut the door behind him and the woman pulled her window down and said, "Mr. Pine... I'm team Jelsa too. Good night."

Jack smirked and escorted Elsa into his house. She seemed amazed by the interior design and the layout of his house. She quietly tiptoed deeper into his house while Jack watched her.

He leaned against the wall and wondered three things.

1) It was his plan to use the pizza lady, but was it also his plan to bring Elsa Menzel to his house?

2) What in God's name was he supposed to do now with her in his house?

3) Why were these questions making him nervous?

* * *

**Review Time With My Readers: **

**anotherOUATwriter: Would you laugh if I said that I'm using my personal life references for this specific story? Yes, yes, yes go have fun with your Emma Morrison. **

** 13: Hmm, life can preoccupy people even when they wish for leisure time. I'm sure Elsa enjoyed spending a peaceful evening watching ROTG while her peaceful night was disrupted once she read Fanfiction :P**

**JohnTitor: I will try to keep up the pace, but university will be starting next Tuesday so I can't offer a solid promise to my readers. Nevertheless, I will always give a good input of effort to my stories. As for the last chapter, I do have my reasons to dedicate the whole chapter Elsa's past. As a writer, I always want my readers to be able to relate themselves to the stories; the good and the bad. It offers more pathos that way. Cheating is definitely cliché, agreeing with you a 100% here, but I'm certain most people can relate to that emotional pain or some sort of betrayal from their loved ones. I also want to convey my thoughts throughout the story so it has some kind of meaning behind it. It also gives some depth to the character when they have a background story. Plus I promise that the chapter will be linked to another chapter in the future. Hope that makes my reasons more understandable. However, I definitely enjoyed your constructive review. Thanks :) **

** : sí, sí. :) Gracias para su crítica. **

**snowlitbutterfly: Thank you for your compliments :) I'm happy to know that you like reading my story! I hope to hear from you again :D**

**gerardienea: I didn't want to write a chapter where she reads it alone. *hint, hint* *nudge nudge* *wink wink* take a wild guess what next chapter will be about ;) **

**Puteri Tina: Mhm, I think your excitement level is at the same level as gerardienea. I'm sure you read my reply to her so ;) thanks for the review!**

**Feyfa: [Chapter 2] So glad to hear that the chapter brightened your day with big loads of laughter. Laughter is always the best medicine on Earth. [Chapter 3] It's not that I got upset because you missed a chapter. I just noticed that your name wasn't there so you could say that there was a miniscule void floating on my screen. Just missed hearing from you :) Thanks for your double review :) **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: [Chapter 1] Once again I'm always happy to hear that I managed to make a person laugh although I wasn't near them! It's always good to make another person smile. [Chapter 2] Thank you for your compliments! Glad you enjoy my work. Makes it worth to write the chapters out at 2AM. [Chapter 3] Thanks for loving my story. I hope to hear from you in Chapter 4 :) *Warning, Elsa may target you next chapter* **

**Guest: Thank you for reading and for your review! :)**

* * *

**QUICK END NOTE: Promise next chapter will be deeply involved with Fanfiction for our protagonists :D See you soon! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Exhausted after a long day after taking care of my mother. One perfect way to relax is to write another good chapter of 'Did You Know That We're An OTP?' Hope you enjoy because I need a good pick-me-up. :D **

* * *

How did it turn this way? Half an hour ago, she had been trapped in a building after the long, winding interview. Then she and Jack were offered a ride in a pizza delivery car because of his unbelievable deal with the lady. Then he laid on the dirty floor of the car without his shirt on...and she had to lie on top of him in a familiar, intimate manner; something she had never done in her life.

She was idly standing in the middle of the matted, entrance corridor while Jack pushed a button. Immediately after his action, she could hear the garage door buzz down. The delivery woman must have left and she quickly moved aside as Jack quickly paced down the hallway. She stayed within the shadows and watched him peek out the blinded windows.

Jack rubbed his chin with his fingers and sighed. He turned around and said, "Welcome to my home... I never expected to have you as a guest because of tonight's complication."

Elsa glanced at Jack and stared at his broad back and the tips of his silver hair barely passed his shoulders. His back wasn't bulging with muscles, but she could see the slight elevations of lean muscles across his back like the marred lines across the maps. When he stretched his arms above his head to smooth out his messy hair, his upper body flexed and beneath his armpits, it revealed his true hair colour: golden brown. There was also a thin line across his stomach which was covered thinly with brown hair. Jack's shoulder length matched the average length and it was broad enough to envelop her earlier in the car.

Jack raised his brows as he noticed her watching him. She quickly averted her blue eyes and felt blood flush to her cheeks. Jack stared down at his naked flesh and cleared his throat. He coughed out, "Excuse me for a moment."

She nodded her head at his response and watched Jack slink into a dark room- probably his private chamber. With a click the door sealed shut behind him and Elsa could finally breathe evenly once more. She treaded careful steps deeper into the unknown interior of Jack Pine's house. She could see that the house was well furnished and the design was simple, cozy, and warm. As her eyes grazed the décor, it told her what kind of person Jack was.

The floor was wooded and it gave the sense of earthiness throughout the home, but over the craftsmanship in the front foyer, it was covered with a woven carpet. The mat was golden and beautiful waves of black split through across the mat. The lamp was held on the wooden oak desk and it lit the entrance brightly.

She walked into the living room and the floor in this room was not covered with anything; bare wooden floor shined with wax. At the center of the room, there was a glass coffee table and surrounding the oval table was a cream coloured, leather sofa and two arm chairs on the sides. On top of the coffee table, there was Jack's silver laptop. Against the walls were two bookshelves which were orderly kept with stock of books. There were a lot of books about acting, but there were also fictions books, history books, law books, classical books. Jack must enjoy reading when he has the rare time for himself, Elsa thought.

There was a sixty inch television hanging on the wall. She wasn't sure if Jack watched television often as the rims of the television was covered with a thin layer of dust, unlike the other furniture which glistened in the light. However, there was a neat rack of DVD's at the bottom of the bookshelves. Interestingly enough, there was a large varieties of languages. When she looked carefully, he had a few musical movies such as the 'Sound of Music'. Some of the films were from the 1970's like the movie, 'Godfather'. Then some of the DVD's weren't movies, but TV series such as Criminal Minds, Glee, House, and MasterChef. It looked like Jack had a long range of interests.

When she peeked into the kitchen, a room connected to the living room, there were a lot of utensils. Knifes hung from the wall while the cutting boards leaned against the wooden wall. Spatulas, whisks, and ladles were placed in a glass jar. Perhaps Mr. Pine did a lot of cooking. Now that she looked around, she didn't see any fast food bags or instant foods scattered around the kitchen. There were large varieties of spices which gave a delicious aroma in the corner of his kitchen. She nearly whistled in awe when she saw a Eurodib 2-Door Wine and Beverage Center connected next to the dish washer. She saw them being advertised before, but she never had the chance to order one for her household. However, she was certain that Jack loved cooking.

Suddenly, she heard something beep loudly and out of nowhere something bumped and brushed against her food. Startled, Elsa nearly jumped and screamed. She also heard a loud laughter from the living room. There stood Jack wearing a fresh black t-shirt and ripped jeans with his rough hands trying to hold back his laughter.

Elsa confessed, "I thought it was a rodent or something."

When she looked down at her feet, the robotic vacuum cleaner moved away from her foot and continued with its job. Jack snorted and said, "As if I'd allow any rodent to live in my house. I may be a bachelor, but I enjoy keeping my surroundings clean."

Elsa asked, "Is that a Roomba?"

Jack grinned and said, "Yeah, it's a Roomba. I don't really get the chance to clean my house so I have about 3 of them vacuuming my house everyday."

"Ah." she said, knowingly.

He scratched his head nervously and confessed, "To be honest, I've never touched a mop, or a broom, or a Swiffer in my whole life. I just realized that."

Elsa asked, "Seriously?"

Jack responded, "Seriously. My whole family tree is horded with actors and actresses- including my parents, my sister, my brother-in-law, and before I know it, my troublesome nephew. So we always had someone else clean up after our house. Once in a while, my mother would clean the house with my father. I don't like the idea of strangers entering my house. So I just bought bunch of Roombas. I love Roombas."

She diverged from the topic and said, "I love your house. It's beautiful."

Jack smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I'd show you the outdoor design, but we're still trapped thanks to the pack outside."

Interested, she asked, "What do you have outside?"

Jack walked into the kitchen while Elsa walked out into the living room. He quickly asked, "Would you like some tea?"

Elsa also smiled as tea during the evening sounded perfect. Jack stared at her as if he was evaluating her and Elsa tried to hide her nervousness with a gentle smile.

He politely asked, "Do you mind if I select your tea?"

She flashed her teeth and boldly said, "Surprise me."

For a few minutes, she watched Jack rummaging through his cabinets and shuffling through several tea packs. Curiosity shoved her in the kitchen closer to Jack. She peered over his shoulders and Jack smirked, fully aware of her presence behind his back.

As she craned her neck, Jack turned his head to face to her surprise. He smiled charmingly and raised his brows mockingly. He said, "I thought you wanted me to surprise you. Go relax in the living room."

Elsa felt mildly embarrassed and shuffled her feet out to the living room. She sat on the couch and felt very relaxed as the leather supported her body effortlessly. Soon she smelled sweet aromas lingering in the air and saw Jack walk out of the kitchen with two cups of tea in his firm hands.

He placed her cup on top of the coffee table and in front of her, the most fragrant smell soothed her body and mind. She said, "This is such a beautiful colour. What is it?"

Jack sat down next to her and sipped his tea before replying, "It's a type of Earl Grey. It's called 'Sapphire Earl Grey.' It got it's name due to the flower called blue malva and it's specifically used for this tea. It also has a touch of bergamot."

She tasted the tea and as the lukewarm liquid traveled down her throat, she tasted its mild sweet taste. The flavour made her smile sweetly as she fell in love with the fragrant tea.

She noticed Jack stare at her with hopeful eyes as he asked, "Do you like it?"

Elsa nodded her head and said, "I love it."

Jack slouched back onto the couch and smiled with relief. She commented, "Jack, you love teas don't you. You had a lot of packages in your cabinet."

He chuckled and said, "Women are truly attentive, but you're really sharp. Yeah, I don't like coffee because it unfortunately causes me to be drowsy and sluggish."

Her blue eyes widened at his confession and quickly recalled their afternoon today. Before their interview started, she offered him a cup of black coffee and Jack smiled casually and accepted the cup without a word of complaint. Elsa tasted guilt along with the tea as she took sip from the cup. When the interview occurred, Jack yawned often and rubbed his eyes once or twice.

Quickly Elsa apologized, "I am so sorry."

A frown creased over Jack's forehead as confusion dropped onto his visage. He cocked his head to the side and demanded, "Why are you apologizing?"

Elsa rushed an answer out of her mouth, "I gave you black coffee this afternoon! And you drank it! Right before the interview!"

To her own shock, Jack quickly broke into a fit of laughter. He teased, "You are such a drama queen, aren't you? For a moment, I thought you destroyed one of my furniture or something! It's nothing to apologize about. It's so minor."

Then he smiled sheepishly and said, "I should be the one apologizing. We've been running around in circles because of that little prank. I really am sorry."

Elsa giggled and said, "You already apologized countless times."

Jack said, "So have you."

They burst into laughter at their own silliness and Elsa asked, "So what's your tea? It smells different from mine."

The corners of Jack's lips curved upwards and remarked, "Sharp nose. Mine is indeed different. It's actually from Alec St. North. It's a tea from Russia and it's called Anastasia Black Tea. It's surprisingly light; offering a smoother take on classic Earl Grey. With its rich notes of bergamot, lemon and orange blossom, I really like this tea as well."

Elsa clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "You mean the actor who played Nicholas St. Nick from ROTG?"

Jack cocked his head again and repeated, "ROTG?"

Elsa lowed her head and said, "Sorry. I meant 'Rise of the Guardian'. If you read Fanfiction, a lot of the readers and writers abbreviate the film as ROTG."

Jack placed his cup down onto the glass table and looked shell shocked by what she said. He commented, "You read Fanfiction? And you watched the movie I starred in?"

Hints of peachy pink coloured her cheeks and said, "Yeah, I felt bad about lying so I ended up watching the film... and you were really good at depicting the Winter Guardian. You're a brilliant actor. I really enjoyed watching the movie."

His slender fingers rubbed his nose and he looked away for a second or two before saying, "Thanks. And continue with your enthusiasm for Fanfiction."

Elsa smiled shyly and continued, "Well I could always show you with your laptop, if you'd like."

Jack hesitated before opening his laptop and clicking in the passcode to unlock his screen. He slowly passed the laptop to Elsa's eager hands. She quickly opened the Internet and typed in the URL: www. fanfiction. net.

Elsa was mildly surprised when she felt his hair tickling her pink cheeks; he was leaning very close to focus on the computer screen. For a moment her hands stopped typing and clicking on the keyboard and she whiffed his cologne again.

Without thinking she asked, "Which cologne are you using?"

Jack smirked and said, "It's called Armani Code Ice. I actually worked on that commercial around December 2013 which was four months prior to the introduction to the public. It started to go on the shelf on April, 2014 so it's been nearly 6 months I think. Yeah."

Elsa coughed in astonishment and said, "You starred in a commercial as well?"

Jack flashed his pearly white teeth with confidence and asked, "Surprised?"

Elsa admitted, "Very."

Jack snatched the laptop out of her hands and opened another tab. He typed in the URL for YouTube and wrote: Armani Code Jack Pine. He played the thirty second video and Elsa's attention was quickly averted to the half-a-minute video. She watched Jack wearing different style of outfit every snippet of a second. The advertisement sent out the message that the cologne would make any men who used the product would become an unforgettable figure as Jack had done in the advertisement. The gorgeous woman met Jack in the revolving doors and got enticed by the scent. The video conveyed that she got seduced by Jack Pine with the aid of the cologne.

Damn it- she nearly also fell for it; not Jack Pine..._just_ the cologne. She would silently admit that the cologne made him smell fantastically attractive. Jack joked, "You also like watching me in this video then?"

Elsa snorted and quickly lied, "Absolutely not. I just liked the music in the video."

For a short millisecond he looked disappointed by her answer, but he continued to joke around by saying, "But it's highly interesting that you noticed it. Is it because you're an Ice Queen yourself, I wonder. I also like the scent; it's very wintery. Perfect for 'Jack Frost'. I loved how they used the blend of mint, lemon, spicy ginger, germanium, and lavender. Anyhow if you like the music so much, it's called Barker Barber of Seville Overture Remix."

Shit, she was getting more aware of the fragrance which enticed her nose with its charmingly fresh and crisp like the winter. Jack concluded the topic, "Because I starred in it, I kind of get an unlimited amount of their cologne."

Elsa spat out the word, "Congratulations," while trying to regain her composure and focus.

She asked, "Um..can I continue about the um. Fanfiction?"

Jack looked shocked that he talked so much and quickly said, "Yeah, I'll just be back quickly. I totally forgot that I need to remove my contact lenses."

Elsa silently breathed, "Thank God."

It looked like Jack didn't hear her faint whisper as he lazily dragged his feet back into his bedroom. Elsa paced around in circles to cool her steaming head; she had a very long, hectic day. Her brain clearly wasn't functioning properly. It wasn't normal for her to loose her head this easily and it was very scary to know how easily Jack was slipping through her mental, defensive walls. It was as if he was simply flying past them.

Elsa whispered, "Winter Guardians are a pain."

She adjusted her loose strain hair behind her ears and turned around when she heard the door open. Jack was now wearing a pair of black glasses and he looked more appealing than ever. Someone needed to slap her silly instantly so that she'd land her feet back to reality.

Jack slumped back onto the couch and inquisitively asked, "Fanfiction?"

She exclaimed, "Oh right. Fanfiction. Sorry."

He only chuckled before finishing his cup of tea. She started to explain what she had learned over the last few days about Fanfiction. She said, "So because we starred in different films, we need to search on the crossovers section and click on the 'movies' heading."

Jack whistled as he read the number of stories within the 'Rise of the Guardian' category. He said, "5693 stories about Rise of the Guardians? I'll be damned."

Elsa giggled and clicked on the Rise of the Guardians and explained, "You see how the number next to Frozen is now 1991? It shows how there are 1991 stories based on Frozen and The Rise of the Guardians in total."

She watched Jack's jaw drop while his hand played with his stubble. Elsa asked, "Are you alright?"

Jack frowned and remained frozen on the couch and said, "No... this is creepy as hell. There's 1991 stories about you and I on this site. I only expected a few, but I'm being told that there are approximately 1991 fantasies about us. That's creepy. I think anyone would be spooked to know that there are thousands of stories written about them."

Elsa nodded her head in agreement as she felt the same way when he clicked opened this site. She casually said, "Well, there are tons of people who ship us."

His reply was, "Come again? Ship? Like the Titanic?"

She laughed and said, "It's a Fanfiction jargon. It means to pair two characters or more together. And that was a negative response, Jack! Titanic sunk to the bottom floor of the sea!"

Jack snorted and crossed his arms and said, "It was one of the best, historical man-made ships in this planet."

Suddenly, he placed the laptop onto his lap and started reading some of the summaries which were offered for every story. Jack arched his brow and said, "Should I be surprised that nearly all of them are under the romance genre?"

Elsa coolly answered, "I think most of the writers and readers are women and women do prefer a good romance book."

She also finished the cup of tea and stared at the emptiness of the cup. The tea Jack brewed was delicious and it was such a pity that she finished it so rapidly.

Then Jack started filling out the filter. Genre: Romance. Language: English. Character A: Jack Frost. Character C: Elsa. Then he struggled with the 'Rated' section and scrolled through 'K', 'K+', 'T', and 'M'. He groaned, "There are far too many stories under 'K', 'K+', and 'T'."

Before she could avidly protest, he chose the 'M' for the 'Rated' section.

Jack began to shake with laughter and said, "So, I'm a cop or something in the story, 'Justice Through Vengeance'? That's pretty neat. We're both students in 'Just let it go'."

Elsa added, "You're also a Prince in 'Are You My Other Half?' and a King in 'Falling Like a Snowflake."

She tried to follow Jack's eyes and then she noticed his ears burning red at the summary of the 'Turned'. His eyes locked with Elsa's eyes and all she could do was smile awkwardly. How would he react if he knew that she had read this story purely out of curiosity? Still, if he decided to read this story out of all the stories, she'd be damned. Elsa fidgeted and sighed in relief when he scrolled down the screen.

Jack clicked a few of the stories and immediately left the screen before she had the chance to finish reading a portion of the story. How fast was he reading?!

He groaned, "What's up with people's imagination? My brain is going to fry."

Jack's hands rested on his abdomen and flopped onto his side. Elsa held back the growing laughter to herself and said, "Giving up so soon?"

Jack said, "You can read it out loud for me. Please."

Elsa scouted through the stories and looked for the stories which were nearly perfect with it's grammar. Yes, she was a picky reader and she couldn't stand it when the grammar failed throughout the story.

She opened the story: 'Give It a Chance'. She started reading, "Elsa woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, followed by a very irritated grunt coming from underneath the covers on the other side of the bed. She quickly reached to switch the alarm off and opened her tired eyes to look at the time."

Jack softly interrupted the story and complimented, "I already like the sound of the story. The description is letting me paint an imagery in my head. It's the same thing in scripts, with the first few sentences, you can know if the script will be horrible or a piece of art. This writer has a great foundation for the description. Good use of sensory too. The visual comes easily and I can also imagine the sound."

Elsa stared at the fully grown man lying on his back on the couch. He looked very relaxed with his eyes closes and she silently watched the slow rising and the creasing falls of his chest while his folded hands rested on his belly. He murmured, "Continue, please."

She smiled warmly and said, "You are such a workaholic to be rating the story."

Jack quietly 'mhmmed,' and he remained motionless as he waited for the story to be told. Elsa continued, "6:00AM... she closed her eyes again and relaxed for a couple of seconds before she gathered enough strength to stand up and get out of the comfort of the bed- a decision she immediately regretted, when the chilly air came in contact with her bare skin."

Elsa halted before the next sentence and stared at Jack. His lush blue eyes opened and stared up at her and Jack asked, "Why are you stopping again?"

She argued back, "Last time, you're the one who stopped me."

He remained silent and peered into her eyes hauntingly. Elsa said with reddened cheeks, "Fine, I'll continue reading. It was then, when she realized that she was wearing only a pair of lacy undies that miserably failed to keep her warm at the moment."

She hesitated continuing and quickly took a glance at the quiet Jack; praise the Lord that he kept his eyes closed! However, he had a small, mischievous grin on his angelic face. Elsa rushed through the nine paragraphs before reaching the dialogue.

Elsa read in a gentle voice, " Jack?"

Jack kept his eyes closed and said, "Mhmm?"

Elsa laughed and Jack lazily opened his eyes and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Elsa couldn't stop laughing and pointed out, "I was still reading the story. Apparently my character said, 'Jack' in a gentle tone."

Jack got up and stared at the bright computer screen and chuckled. He said, "And my line was 'Mhmm.'"

Elsa said, "You are staying on script of the story."

Elsa continued reading, "Wake up, Jack. You have practice in an hour; you're going to be late."

He grinned mischievously and pulled her on top of him. Jack drifted away from the script and seductively said, "Good evening, my Snow Queen."

She whispered, "Jack."

He still wore that sexy grin of his and said in a low voice, "I'm staying on script."

He chuckled darkly and said, "I bet the writer would have loved knowing that her little story is becoming reality."

She lightly smacked his hard, broad chest and felt annoyed while saying, "Except she wouldn't know about it now would she."

Elsa stared at the story and wasn't certain if she was happy that he went off script or not. It felt right to have his body enveloping her with his powerful arms holding her safely and the stupid cologne that made her want to stay there!

She must have looked startled and displeased because his arms slipped away and apologized, "Sorry. That joke went a bit too far."

Elsa just hung her head and said, "Can we stop reading for tonight?"

Jack said, "Yeah."

An awkward cloud was silence loomed over them and Jack quickly said, "But I wish I could wake up at 6AM."

Elsa followed, "Yeah, I usually have to wake up at 4AM or 5AM."

Jack groaned, "And there are some nights when we can't sleep because of work. How do you think our fans would feel if they knew what our lives are like?"

Elsa said, "They'd undoubtedly be fascinated."

She was suddenly pleasantly surprised by Jack's proposition, "Do you want to write our own little fanfiction? About what our lives is like on a daily basis? Because I do have an idea after reading so many Fanfiction."

She asked, "What would it be called?"

Jack flashed his charming smile and said, "Did You Know That We're An OTP? That's what our first interview was about and it's the whole reasons why we met. It's the reason why Benjamin decided to pull that stunt of his."

Elsa laughed at his title and said, "How'd it be written?"

Jack responded, "One chapter written by me; what my day was like and what I went through. Then a chapter from you. It'd be two point of views. I think it'd be quite fun since it looks like there aren't a lot men writing stories."

Elsa said, "That's true, but we'd need accounts."

They scouted through the sites and started filling out their accounts. Then Jack frowned and said, "I can't use the penname I want to use."

She asked, "Which is?"

Jack responded, "Jack Frost. I don't want to use my real name."

Elsa replied, "Same here. A few nights ago I saw somebody review under the penname: ElsaTheSnowQueen2. If there's a two, how many others are there?"

Jack laughed, "Who knows."

Then they finalized their accounts and Jack said, "I'll start the first chapter. You should get some rest."

She said, "Okay..um. Where's your guest room?"

Jack stood up and guided her along the living room. She noticed how the guest room was nearly connected to Jack's bedroom despite the fact that the door was planted on a different piece of wall. Jack opened the door and switched the light on. Inside, she saw a beige painted walls and there was a single bed at the back wall of the room. While a wooden study desk was connected to the front wall and the wall was adorned with a beautiful painting of the mountains. In the corner, there was a very spacious wardrobe for the guest to use.

Then he pointed out, "So you just know, the washroom is connected to both of our rooms. So if you're using the washroom, lock both of the doors."

Before he exited the room, she grabbed onto his sleeve and asked, "Do you have something I could wear for the night?"

Jack quickly responded, "Uh, yeah."

He opened the washroom door and passed through the messy washroom to his own room. Elsa whispered, "It really is connected."

Jack opened his wardrobe and brought out a crisp, white t-shirt and his black, training shorts. He passed it to her and asked, "Will this be okay?"

She nodded her head and Jack closed the door behind him as he left the guest room.

Hesitantly, she changed into his white t-shirt and she could smell his fragrance from his clothes. She was certain that the scent would linger on her skin the next day. Once she wore the t-shirt, it turned out to be obviously loose and she had to tie a knot for the shorts so they wouldn't fall down to her ankles.

Elsa poked her head out of the door and asked, "Do you mind if I use the showers?"

Jack looked very focuses as he furiously typed on the keyboards. He nonchalantly replied, "Go ahead."

How could he be so cool and collected while she felt so... jumpy? She quickly wiped the makeup off her face and took a quickly, hot, steaming shower. She loved how the water leathered her body. She scratched her scalp with her fingers and realized that all of the products he had were for men. She sighed; she was definitely going to smell like Jack Pine. She washed her hair and her body before drying herself with a towel. She dried her hair with the blow dryer and put his clothes back on.

She applied lotions on her face before climbing onto the bed. The blankets were warm and she smelled nice. The sounds of Jack's fingers typing on the keyboard was soothing and relaxing. She shouldn't have fallen asleep in a man's house so easily, but some how she did.

Before she escaped away from reality, she wondered what Jack was writing about.

* * *

**Few Quick Pointers:**

**- If you like teas, I just want to tell you that the Novus's brand of Sapphire Early Grey Tea is fantastic. As for the Anastasia Tea (yes, it's Russian) Kusumi Tea's brand is also superb.**

**-I also use the Aramani Codes and Jack Chris Pine did feature an ad during April, 2014. If you're interested, go check it out.**

**-A lot of my life events are incorporated to this story so have fun learning about Jack/Me :)**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**JohnTitor: Chris Pine is 34 years old. In four years, I should also be hitting that age and everybody will. So I refuse to say that 34 is an old age.**

**anotherOUATwriter: Woman. What are you thinking and plotting in your head? I'd love to hear about it sometime ;)**

**Puteri Tina: Hmmm. Considering the fact that I finished writing this chapter and had you read it along with my reply to your previous review. Yes, I was serious to have them read Fanfiction together :P **

**Shimmer Shine: Hahaha. I am glad that you're siding with the Pizza Lady; it was fun writing her character. If I ever write any smut in any of the upcoming chapters, I will distinctly warn all of my readers like a fire alarm. So you can rest easy :) **

**Feyfa: Thanks! From all the reviews I've been receiving, it seems like a lot of people are underestimating Jack's mischevious/ cunning nature. His character is very clever in his own unique way. **

** : Gracias! Espero que estés disfrutando de la historia!**

**geradienea: Hmm, so it was your loud squealing that I heard from my computer. Thanks for pointing out the minor error! I fixed it immediately with your help. May I wear your golden star on my collar? So you just know, those kind of events do occur and don't go off teasing/hitting on a grown man. I've got lots of other cards to play for this story ;) **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thank you! Everybody's reviews make me happy as I read them. As for Elsa, I think she's jealous that you took the penname she wanted to use for Fanfiction :)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading the new chapter! Thanks for reading. I'll try to update ASAP after university starts. -IB **


	6. Vote for the chapters

**Hi, it's me again. It's definite that this 'drama series' is going to incorporated to this fanfiction in many aspects. Therefore I really want this plot/idea to be concrete and bulletproof. I also want to write something everyone will love and enjoy because I'm not only writing this for fun, but also for my fans. Your ideas are extremely valuable to me and to this story. So please take a few minutes and tell me what your choices are. **

**As for the genre of this drama, I decided to mix it because the criminal and the medical were nearly neck to neck. The major theme will be criminal as it beat the medical option- however, I will add it into the story one way or another. But no- Jack is not going to be a "hawt/hot doctor" (Your words, not mine). If you've already guessed it, one of the readers did (You know who you are and you are very sharp ;D ): Elsa will also be part of the crew for the drama. **

**So here are the questions and options (please don't give me numbers...I need to go back and check each time what you chose. Write the word out.) **

**1) What would you rather have Elsa play as? **

**a) His boss, who doesn't directly work with him. (Don't worry, she'll be quite close to Jack)**

**b) His boss, but she works on the field with him. **

**2) Do you like this whole drama idea? **

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**3) Do you want Jack's drama's character to be: **

**a) extremely playful, but highly evasive (I suppose he will be more childish/cute)**

**b) a mean, arrogant jerk who jokingly harasses Elsa sexually (a bit more of a dark humour/more mature content I suppose)**

**c) Or mix of the two- if so, Jack won't be as "extremely playful/evasive", "mean/sexual harasser". Those traits will be toned down. **

**4) Are you excited for the next few chapters that I'm planning out?**

**a) Yes**

**b) Yes **

**I won't take a no for an answer. :D**

**Don't worry, I got the outline of the story. I just need your ideas to write it out properly.**


End file.
